The present invention relates generally to orthopedic braces, and more particularly to a padding assembly which is positioned between an associated orthopedic brace and the body of a wearer.
Orthopedic braces embody a broad range of structures, each having the common purpose of supporting and/or stabilizing a region of the body such as a skeletal joint when the brace is appropriately positioned on the body of a wearer. The orthopedic brace generally serves either a preventative role or a remedial role. For example, in a preventative role the brace may provide added support and stability to a healthy skeletal joint, thereby reducing the risk of injury when the joint is subjected to undue stress. In a remedial role, the brace may support and stabilize a skeletal joint which has been weakened by injury or other infirmity, thereby reinforcing the joint and reducing the risk of further injury while the joint is rehabilitated.
Conventional orthopedic braces typically have a support member positioned in abutment with a region of the body which is intended to benefit from the added support or stability provided by the brace. In cases where the orthopedic brace is intended to support and/or stabilize a skeletal joint, the brace typically has multiple support members which are positioned on the opposite sides of the joint. The support members may be dynamically interconnected by a hinge which is positioned at the skeletal joint to mimic the motion of the joint. For example, a conventional knee brace commonly includes a rigid frame having an upper support member positioned adjacent to the upper leg of the wearer and a lower support member positioned adjacent to the lower leg of the wearer. A rotational hinge is positioned adjacent to the knee joint of the wearer which dynamically interconnects the upper and lower support members enabling controlled pivotal movement of the knee joint when the wearer engages in activity or rehabilitative therapy.
Orthopedic braces are typically secured to the body of the wearer at a desired mounting position by securing means such as straps which engage both the body and the support members of the brace. Orthopedic braces also typically have one or more compressible pads which cushion the body of the wearer from the support members of the brace. The pads commonly attach to and cover the inner surface of the support members, thereby providing the orthopedic brace with a soft comfortable contact surface against the skin and insulating the skin from direct contact with the support members. The pads also enhance the functional performance of the orthopedic brace by providing a close fit of the brace to the body of the wearer and resisting migration of the brace from the desired mounting position on the body during use.
Although brace pads are generally effective for the above-described cushioning, fitting and anti-migration functions, one drawback is the occasional need to position the brace pads and their overlying support members atop wound sites in order to effect a proper positioning of the brace on the body. This problem is particularly acute when the orthopedic brace is used for post-operative applications where it is common for a brace pad to overlay a surgical wound. Even if the wound is protected by a dressing, contact between the pad and the dressing and/or underlying wound undesirably inhibits wound healing because pad coverage blocks air circulation to the wound and pad compression chafes or otherwise irritates the wound.
The present invention recognizes the importance and need for an orthopedic brace which does not inhibit the healing of a wound when the brace is mounted atop the wound site. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace which substantially avoids contact between the brace and an underlying wound when the brace is mounted on the body of a wearer. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with a padding assembly positioned between the brace and the body of the wearer which has a wound bridge formed thereon, wherein the padding assembly contacts the skin of the wearer away from the wound, but the wound bridge maintains a sufficient clearance between the wound and padding assembly so that the padding assembly substantially avoids contact with the wound, thereby advantageously exposing the wound to the surrounding air and substantially preventing compression of the padding assembly against the wound. It is another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with a padding assembly which effectively performs the wound-bridging function without diminishing the cushioning, fitting and anti-migration functions of the padding assembly. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an orthopedic brace with a padding assembly, wherein the location of the wound bridge on the padding assembly is selectively adjustable in correspondence with the relative positions of the wound and the orthopedic brace when mounted on the body of a wearer. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.